Harry Potter y La Nueva Generación
by LadySifGodness
Summary: Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic subido, trata sobre las aventuras de la nueva generación de HP. RosexScorpius.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Rose, Hugo, levantaros o llegaremos tarde! -Gritaba desde el piso de abajo de la casa una Hermione Weasley algo nerviosa y estresada. Se había tenido que levantar má pronto de lo normal aquella mañana y todo por que su hija mayor, Rose, iba a comenzar a asistir a Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria a la que ella había ido con su marido y amigos años atrás. Y ahora iba a ir por primera vez su queridisima hija. ¡Estaba más emocionada ella que la Rose misma!

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Rose estaba emocionada, pero odiaba tener que madrugar y era consciente de que ello iba a ser un gran problema para las clases en Hogwarts. Por fin, con fuerza de voluntad, se levantó de su suave y cómoda cama y bajó al piso de abajo, donde estaban en las escaleras su hermano menor Hugo, con un osito de felpa en una mano y al pie de las escaleras su madre, Hermione, con las manos en cada lado de su cintura.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! -Cogió al pequeño Hugo de la manita y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rose, mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina.- ¡Este es un gran día para los Weasley!

Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron con Ronald Weasley leyendo el diario el Profeta, con una taza de café en la mano. Ya todos estaban vestidos y preparados menos los niños. Se sentaron a desayunar sus tazas de leche con chocolate en polvo y los bollos que recientemente había horneado Hermione.

- Menudos vagos estáis hechos, yo a vuestra edad ni siquiera dormí la noche anterior a este día de lo nervioso que estaba por llegar a Hogwarts, ¡no se a quien os pareceis! -Bromeó Ron, mientras le preparaba el chocolate en polvo en la leche al pequeño Hugo, el cual era la viva imagen de su padre. Pelirrojo, pecas y ojos azules.

Rose también era muy parecida a su padre, pero todos decían que tenía los rasgos de hermione. Su cabello era hondulado, no enmarañado como el de su madre a su edad, sino con perfectas y bonitas ondulaciones. Su cabello era de color cobrizo, más tirando al anaranjado que al castaño claro, su nariz era respingona, llena de pecas y sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, con algún destello grisáceo.

- No es que no esté nerviosa, simplemente pienso que madrugar debería estar prohibido. -Comentó Rose, con un bollo en la boca.

- No hables con la boca llena -La riñó Hermione, mientras se huntaba una costada en mantequilla y se la comenzaba a comer.- Y debes de mentalizarte pues en Hogwarts no voy a estar yo para ir a despertarte, debes de madurar.

- Bueno, siempre estaran mis compañeras de dormitorio y Albus para despertarme. -Dijo, encogiendose de hombros. Albus, además de ser su primo, era su mejor amigo, siempre estaban juntos y siempre se contaban todo. Y ambos iban a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts ese día. La pelirroja no podía estar más feliz.

Una vez hubieron acabado de desayunar, recogido y vestirse y arreglarse los niños, toda la familia Weasley-Granger se reunió en el salón. Rose ya había hecho su baúl, con todo lo que necesitaria, además de sus uniformes, libros, varita y demás.

Todos se metieron en la chimenea del salón y Ron fue el que lanzó los polvos Flu mientras exclamaba.

- ¡A la Estación de Londres!

La noche anterior, la pareja Weasley habían acordado que la mejor forma de partir hacia allí sería con los Polvos Flu pues ellos habían decidido irse a vivir a Escocia, y no en Inglaterra como el resto de la familia. Querían vivir en un lugar tranquilo, además, por el trabajo de hermione en el ministerio de criaturas mágicas estar cerca del lago Ness le venía la mar de bien.

Al aparecerse en la estación, no tardaron en divisar a los Potter. Ginny se encontraba de la mano de Lily, la pequeña y pelirroja de los Potter, muy parecida a su madre. Harry se encontraba hablando con Albus el mediano, de cabello azabache y ojos verde como su padre, Harry le estaba dando consejos mientras alternaba alguna que otra advertencia a James, el mayor de los hermanos Potter, un chaval que iba a empezar su tercer año, de sonrisa pícar y traviesa, pelo castaño oscuro y bonitos ojos azules. Era todo un torbellino, e innumerables veces habían llamado a Harry y a Ginny a la dirección de Hogwarts para hablar de sus fechorias con su primo Fred, del mismo curso y casa que James, Gryffindor.

- ¡Eh, Harry, Ginny! -Gritó un poco Ron, alzando el brazo para ser visto por los Potter. No tardaron en reunirse ambas familias y ponerse a hablar de este nuevo año que les esperaba.

- ¡Estoy tan ilusionada, Al! Seguro que será genial, ¿verdad? -Decía Rose, a Albus, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Espero que quedemos en la misma casa...

- ¿Pero que dices, tonto? ¡Está claro que ambos seremos Gryffindor!

- Yo no estaría tan convencido de ello, Rosie -Dijo de repente James, apoyando su brazo en la cabeza de Rose, pues ultimamente el mayor de los Potter había crecido bastante.- Que cualquiera de vosotros podría quedar en otra casa... Slytherin por ejemplo, ¿no, Albie? -Le chinchó. Le encantaba molestar a Albus y más ahora que el niño tenía ese temor de ser una serpiente. Por supuesto, James solo lo hacía de broma, no le haría gracia que su querido hermano fuera de Slytherin y estaba muy convencido de que le haría compañía en Gryfindor.

- ¡No molestes James, no pienso quedar alli..! -Le gritó molesto Albus y James rió.

En eso que sus padres los llamaron para dirigirse al anden nueve y tres cuartos, atravesando corriendo con los carros la pared correcta para acceder. Una vez atravesada, se toparon con el Expreso de Hogwarts enfrente suya y Albus y Rose se quedaron flipando. No era la primera vez que venían aquí, pues habían venido otros años para despedir a sus primos y hermano más mayores, pero esta vez era especial pues eran de ellos de quienes se despidirían los menores y padres.

Albus no dejaba de inquietarse y Harry lo notó así que se apartaron un poco para poder hablar con él tranquilamente y averiguar que le inquietaba a su hijo menor.

Mientras, Rose veía todo con emoción. Pilló a su prima Victoire en un rincón del andén dandose el lote con Teddy y rió un poco, comentandoselo a su madre y tia, quienes rieron también.

- ¡Estos jovenes!

- Si, es cierto, Teddy ya ha acabado Hogwarts, ¿No? Escuché que sacó muy buenas notas finales y ahora está en el departamento de aurores como aprendiz.

- Si eso nos dijo un día en casa, a Vic aun le quedan dos años para acabar Hogwarts, presiento que se echaran mucho de menos.

Rose dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de su madre con su tía pues su mirada de repente se topó con una muy intensa, grisácea, pero demasiado cálida. Pertenecía a un niño de su misma edad, al parecer, de cabellos rubios y bien arreglados, con flequillo corto. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el chico pareció también fijarse en ella. De inmedieto su rostro se tornó un tomate y odió su maldita genética, pues ella pensaba que se veía ridícula y tonta así, sonrojada.

Harry volvió junto a Albus tras hablar de las preocupaciones del menor, y junto con Ron, ambos cruzaron una mirada con el hombre rubio, alto y delgaducho de al lado del niño rubio, su padre, intuyó Rose.

El hombre rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia Ron y Harry, en señal de saludo respetuoso y Rose supo que se conocían, no es que tuvieran una buena relación pues se notaban las distancias, pero se conocían.

- Rosie, ¿ves a ese hombre rubio y a su hijo, rubio también? -Rose asintió y miró a su padre, y todos hicieron lo mismo. Hermione rodó los ojos antes incluso de escuchar a su marido hablar.- Son Draco Malfoy y su hijo, Scorpius, también empezará este año Hogwarts y seguramente irá a Slytherin. -La miró algo serio.- Debes de vencerle en cualquier cosa, notas, Quidditch, popularidad, lo que sea, ¿me oyes? ¡Tienes que patear su trasero de hurón!

- ¿Eh? -Dijo simplemente Rose, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Harry dejó escapar una risilla ahogada, Ginny rodó los ojos y Hermione se acercó molesta a Ron.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, si vuelvo a escuchar de tus labios algo que pueda incitar rivalidad a Rose, te juro que duermes a partir de ahora en el sofá. -Lo amenazó, seriamente.- Rosie puede hacer todos los amigos que quiera, sean quien sean.

- ¡Pero él es un Malfoy! ¡Mal-fo-y! ¿Estás escuchando Hermione?

- Claro que te estoy escuchando, idiota, mucho mejor de lo que crees y sigo pensando lo mismo.

- Es cierto, Ron, deja que Rose haga amigos sean cuales sean, sin prejuicios. -Intervino apaciguadora Ginny.

- Bueno... A mi con que no se case con un Malfoy me conformo, al menos debes de saber, Rosie, que eso le haría mucho daño en el corazón al abuelo Weasley, ¿entendido?

- S-si...

- ¡Ronald!

- Eh, eh, que ya no digo nada malo...

- Más te vale.

Rose no dejaba de sonrojarse de la vergüenza que le producían las palabras de su padre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¡Por Merlín!

Todos los nuevos y viejos estudiantes se despidieron de sus padres y familias y entraron al expreso, el cual estaba a punto de salir. Albus y Rose corrieron a pillar un compartimiento vacio para ellos solos y no les costó encontrar uno. Abrieron las ventanas y se despidieron por ultima vez de sus familias mientras el expreso comenzaba a moverse.

- ¡Os escribiremos! -Gritaba entre el alboroto Albus.

- ¡Mamá, mandame bollos! -Gritaba Rose también, reacia a abandonar el rico desayuno de su madre.

- ¡Ni hablar, Rosie! -Le gritó Hermione con una sonrisa impecable


	2. Chapter 2

El Expreso de Hogwarts ya se había alejado de la estación de King's Cross y Rose y Albus se encontraban solos en su compartimiento hablando sobre como seria su nueva vida en Hogwarts. Rose sacó de su transportín a su gata Nana, nieta de el gato de su madre Crookshanks, solo que ésta en vez de tener el pelaje de color anaranjado lo tenía gris y sus ojos eran azules. Era una gatita pequeña, de cinco meses y era muy cariñosa, siempre estaba en el regazo de Rose como esta vez y Rose la acariciaba mientras hablaba con Albus. Albus había decidido comprarse una lechuza de color negro, algo pequeña, llamada Rayo pues Albus afirmaba que era rapidísima.

- La verdad, espero quedar en Gryffindor con todos, aunque Ravenclaw tampoco me desagradaría allí está Victoire y Lyssander y Lorcan. Mi madre me contó que ella estuvo a punto de ir a esa casa, pero que en el último momento decidió ir a Gryffindor.

- A mi padre le pasó algo así, el sombrero quería enviarlo a Slytherin pero él eligió Gryffindor con tus padres, él antes me contó que tu puedes elegir donde estar realmente, si tienes alguna cualidad de esa casa está claro, el sombrero en un principio te aconseja.

- En cambio, creo que los Weasley vamos más a Gryffindor, mi padre me dijo que tanto a él como a todos sus hermanos co solo rozarles el sombrero ya los mandó a Gryffindor, además aun ahora, menos Victoire todos están en Gryffindor, y ya sabemos todos por qué Vic está en Ravenclaw... -Comentó Rose con una traviesa sonrisa. Victoire había decidido ir a esa casa por que Teddy estaba allí, aunque este año ya no iría per cuando Victoire comenzó Hogwarts Teddy iba allí y a ella le gustaba así que quería ir con él.

- Si, todos sabemos ese detalle. -Asintió Albus, riendo.

Pero de repente, alguien tocó a a puerta y ambos dejaron de reir para ver de quien se trataba y vieron a un niño de su edad parado en la puerta, de cabello rubio algo largo y de impresionantes ojos grises. Rose se quedó mirandole con el corazón encogido, como si no supiera si latir rápido o simplemente no latir.

- Disculpad, ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? Todos los compartimientos están llenos y no conozco a nadie.

- Claro, adelante. -Lo invitó Albus, sonriente. Sabía que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy, pues su tio Ron había hablado hacia un rato de él y de su padre en la estación de King's Cross pero Albus no se dejaba guiar por esas cosas, esos prejuicios, su padre así lo había educado. El chico rubio dejó sus cosas en el portamaletas y dejó una maleta(un transportín de animales) entre sus pies mientras se sentaba al lado de Albus.

- Albus... -Murmuró Rose, algo temerosa por su padre, mirando significativamente a Albus. El rubio clavó su mirada gris en la azul de Rose y ésta tragó saliva. No le parecía una mirada fría y malvada como su padre decía que eran las miradas de los Malfoy. "Frías y sin sentimientos". De hecho, había un brillo curioso y divertido en la del chico.

- ¿Te molesta que esté aqui, no? -Habló de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Rose y Albus.- Es normal, lo comprendo, si os molesto mejor será que me vaya. -Dijo levantandose, encogiendose de hombros.

- No.. Rose no quería decir eso...

- No os preocupeis, esto más que acostumbrado a esto, os entiendo.

- Pero...

Justo cuando Scorpius estaba a punto de salir del compartimiento con sus cosas, Rose se levantó de su sitio y le cogió del brazo, sugetando con el otro a su gatita.

- No te vayas, no nos molestas para nada. -Dijo seriamente aunque algo nerviosa. Aquello no lo había preparado, le había salido instantaneo. Por alguna razón, no quería que el chico se fuera.

Scorpius se giró y la miró fijamente. Eran de la misma estatura.

- ¿Segura? -Le preguntó, serio.

- S-Segura. -Asintió Rose, igual de seria.

Scorpius sonrió y volvió a dejar sus cosas en su sitio, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento y sentandose al lado de Albus.

- Disculpa a Rose, su padre lleva un tiempo diciendole cosas de los Malfoy y le cuesta..

- ¡Albus! -Le riñó Rose, por hablar más de la cuenta.- Simplemente me cuesta desobedecer a mi padre... El me dijo que debía de alejarme de Malfoy, superarle en cada cosa que hubiera, aunque fuera en acabar la primera en desayunar.

De repente, Scorpius estalló en carcajadas y Albus y Rose abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Que te pasa? -Preguntó Albus.

- Pasa que mi padre me dijo algo parecido. -Dijo y paró de reir pero no borró su amigable sonrisa.- Me dijo que no me acercara a ningún Weasley o Potter, que los evitara, pero que los superara en notas y en Quidditch, que era un Malfoy y debía de ser mucho mejor que ellos.. Pero sinceramente, me parece todo una tonteria, ¿por qué debemos de hacer lo que ellos nos digan solo por sus diferencias pasadas? Deberíamos de comenzar como quisieramos, y si esas diferencias están ahí que estén, y si no pues seamos amigos, ¿no?

Aquello los pilló más de sorpresa a los primos, pero fue Albus el primero en reaccionar.

- Bueno, aunque ya creo que sepamos nuestros nombres, yo soy Albus Severus Potter, puedes llamarme Albus o Al, o como ranas quieras. -Se presentó sonriente y miró a Rose, esperando que esta hiciera lo mismo pero Rose se encontraba de brazos semicruzados, abrazando a Nana contra su pecho y con los labios fruncidos, no muy convencida.

- Mmm... Yo soy Rose Weasley, encantada... Y esta es Nana. -Dijo presentando también a su gatita.- No estoy muy segura de todo esto... No quiero que mi padre me castigue o me envie un vociferador...

- ¿Nana? Que gata más bonita. -Dijo el rubio, acariciando la cabecita de la gata la cual ronroneó.- Encantado de conoceros, Albus, Rose, yo soy Scorpius Malfoy, podeis llamarme Scorpius. Y yo también tengo un gato. -Dijo mientras habría el transportín que tenia a sus pies y sacó un gato de pelaje también largo pero de cara menos chata que la de Nana, y su pelaje era de color negro intenso y sus ojos verdes.- Se llama Sven.

El gato Sven maulló y Nana alzó la cabecita, observandolo, maulló también con un maullido más suave y luego volvió a dormitar entre los brazos de su ama.

- Al menos no se le ha tirado encima, eso es bueno. -Dijo Rose aliviada.- Siempre que ve un gato que no conoce se le tira encima y le ataca.

- ¿Eso podría ser una señal acaso? -Preguntó esperanzado el rubio, realmente quería hacer amigos y más aun si eran Rose y Albus, quería romper ese estúpido prejuicio.

- Podría. -Dijeron Rose y Albus a la vez, mirandose entre si y luego sonriendole a Scorpius.

Se pasaron todo el camino hablando, conociendose y hablando de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts. Rose se sorprendió de lo diferente que era el chico Malfoy a como se lo había pintado su padre en los últimos días antes de Hogwarts. Era un chico simpático, divertido y con cabeza. Le gustaba leer como a Rose por lo que tenían de qué hablar.

Una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, bajaron del expreso y se dirigieron a los botes, con ya sus respectivas túnicas de principiantes. Rose, Albus y Scorpius se subieron en el mismo bote y todos los de primero siguieron en bote a Hagrid hasta Hogwarts. Una vez allí, fueron conducidos hasta el salón por el profesor Longbottom, amigo de la familia de Albus y Rose por lo que ya lo conocían. Neville vio un poco extrañado como el trio de nuevos amigos hablaba tan animadamente. Se le hacía raro ver a Rose y a Albus con un Malfoy.

- Bienvenidos a todos los de primer año, soy el profesor de herbología Neville Longbottom, como bien sabreis ahora en poco vais a ser seleccionados a vuestra futura casa de Hogwarts, donde convivireis con vuestros compañeros de casa durante los proximos siete años. Como bien sabeis están Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin... -Esto lo hico mirando a Scorpius y Rose lo notó, al igual que el rubio y mientras Neville seguía hablando y explicandoles, Rose se acercó un poco a Scorpius para hablarle sin que Neville escuchara.

- ¿Te a mirado o me a parecido a mi? -Le susurró.

- Tranquila, es normal, los Malfoy somos serpientes. -Murmuró Scorpius, tranquilo, y ahora fue cuando Rose realmente se preocupó. ¿Querría ir Scorpius a Slytherin? Y si iba... ¿serían capaces de seguir siendo amigos? Eso le daba mucho miedo, así que se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha todo el trayecto de entrada al gran comedor.

- ¡Vamos, enanos! -Les dijo James desde la mesa de Gryffindor, la cual hacia pasillo, así que Albus y Rose le escucharon y le sonrieron, aunque ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Albus temblaba como si fuera flan y la pelirroj estaba deprimida, más que nada por Scorpius.

La directora, McGonagall dio la bienvenida a todos y dio permiso para comenzar la ceremonia mientras Neville iba llamando a los de primero para que se sentaran y fueran a sus respectivas mesas. Envió a dos a Ravenclaw, cuatro a Hufflepuff, cinco a Gryffindor y tres a Slytherin.

Llegó el turno de Scorpius.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Scorpius caminó decido hacia el taburete y Rose se mordió el labio inferior deseando que no fuera Slytherin y preguntandose como el chico podía ir tan tranquilo. El comedor por completo se quedó en silencio. Hacía años que un Malfoy no pisaba Hogwarts, y por un lado las demás casas los reconocían como mortífagos y los de Slytherin como traidores. No sería fácil para Scorpius.

- Mmm... Difícil... Pero te pondré en... ¡SLYTHERIN! -Gritó el sombrero seleccionador tras tener una larga charla mental con el rubio el cual se levantó del taburete y se dirigió tranquilo hacia la mesa de las serpientes, las cuales aplaudieron. Rose se derrumbó. ¿Ya había acabado la corta amistad que habían comenzado a trazar? ¿Tan rápido?

Salió de su trance cuando escuchó que llamaban a su primo.

- Albus Severus Potter.

Albus tardó un par de segundos en subir las escaleras y sentarse en el taburete, nervioso y temblando como un flan.

Esta vez, el debate interno de Albus con el sombrero duró más que con Scorpius, cerca de un minuto y todos en el gran comedor esperaban, expectantes. Finalmente, el sombrero se decidió.

- En fin, si así lo quieres, te pondré en... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Toda la sala se quedó muda, desde Rose, los de primero, las cuatro casas e incluso los profesores. De repente se oyó un aplauso proviniente de la mesa de Slytherin. Albus y Rose miraron y se trataba de Scorpius, no tardaron en secundarlo los de Slytherin y Albus se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentandose al lado de Scorpius. Rose vio como el rubio le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su primo, en señal de ánimo.

¿Albus en Slytherin? ¿Su primo? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Como podían haber acabado las cosas así?... No podía ni creerselo. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba tan sorprendida que les costaba hablar, pues todos esperaban que el pequeño Potter se sentara con ellos y no se esperaban para nada que quedara en su casa rival.

- Rosebud Catherine Weasley.

No podía ser.. ¿Que haria ella ahora? Ella quería estar con su primo y con su nuevo amigo, pero no quería estar en Slytherin, ella misma sabía que no valía para esa casa.

- ¡Rosebud Catherine Weasley! -Gritó Neville nuevamente, esperando a que la hija de sus amigos saliera de su trance, lo comprendía, aquella selección les había sorprendido hasta a los profesores.

Rose salió de su trance y caminó cabizbaja hasta sentarse en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador.

- Vaya, vaya, ¡Otra Weasley! Cada año tengo el honor de seleccionar a uno. Y.. oh, eres también hija de la señorita Hermione Granger, ¡Qué gran sorpresa! Llena de coraje, valentía, sinceridad, compañerismo... Sin embargo también eres muy inteligente, llena de ganas del saber. También eres egoísta.. Y te sorprenderías de cuanto lo eres... Incluso estás pensando en que te envie a Slytherin para estar con tus amigos, ¿Verdad? Bueno... Yo solo hago lo que debe ser... ¡GRYFFINDOR! -Bramó el sombrero, tras tener un diálogo interno con la niña.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos aplaudían y vitoreaban como locos. Sabían que Rose no les fallaría. Pero Rose no estaba tan contenta. Ella quería estar con Albus. ¡Hasta quería estar con Scorpius! ¿Aquello tambiaría también su relación con su primo? No, no quería que eso pasara.. Se sentó con sus primos, James, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, Molly y Lucy.

- ¡Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Rosie! -Exclamaron Louis y Lucy, intentando trasmitirle su felicidad a Rose, la cual aún estaba deprimida y con la mirada gacha. Y todos sus primos sabían el por que. Ella desde siempre había sido muy unida a Albus y siempre habían soñado con estar en la misma casa.

- No me lo puedo creer.. -Repetía una y otra vez un molesto James.- ¡Ya verás cuando la abuela se entere! Se que mis padres son algo más liberales y que aceptaran esto e incluso se alegraran, pero... ¡No puedo ni imaginar como a llegado Albus a esto!

- Y parece que es amigo de Malfoy. -Puntualizó Fred, señalando a donde estaba Albus, que hablaba animadamente con Scorpius.

- Merlin... Esto es peor de lo que creía.

- Scorpius no es un mal chico, no veo mal por que no deben de ser amigos. -Dijo de repente Rose, mientras cogía un muslo de pollo y lo deboraba. Acababan de ponerles la comida pues la ceremonia había acabado.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, Rose? ¿Acaso es amigo tuyo también?! -Exclamó molesto James, mirandola fijamente.

- Puede ser. -Le respondió simplemente Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche, Rose no durmió nada. Y no solo por que estaba angustiada por que su primo y Scorpius hubieran quedado en Slytherin, sino por que había estado hablando en su dormitorio un buen rato con sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto y de clases.

Una se llamaba Susan Brown, una niña algo más alta que Rose y delgada, de larguísimo y liso cabello dorado. A Rose le pareció una niña muy mona además de que su personalidad simpática, inocente e incluso algo tímida encajaban muy bien con su aspecto. Era hija de Thomas Brown, hermano mayor de Lavender Brown, y Katie Holmes.

Otra amiga que hizo fue Aileen Svensson, su cabello negro, liso y corto por sus hombros, contrastaba bastante bien con su suave piel blanca como las nieves. Era de Suecia pero venía a Hogwarts por que era la escuela de hechicería y magia más cercana.

En unas horas se hicieron buenas amigas pues compartían gustos, anecdotas y tenían pensamientos y metas similares. Fue entonces cuando Rose les habló de lo que la estaba preocupando, pues se lo notaron y le preguntaron.

- Si es tu primo y a parte tu mejor amigo de toda la vida que esté en Slytherin no significa que haya cambiado o vaya a hacerlo, seguro que él está igual de triste que tu y desea estar contigo como siempre, ya verás. -La tranquilizó Aileen, que era mucho más directa que Susan.- Y con respecto a Scorpius... Soy hija de muggles y no se que pasó con vuestros padres, pero no debeis dejar que eso os influya, ¿sabes? Si era simpático contigo antes, ¿por qué no ha de serlo ahora?

Gracias a las palabras de Aileen, Rose logró darse cuenta de que sus palabras tenían razón, y de que no debía de estar tan preocupada. Si, mañana iría a recogerlos a las mazmorras antes del desayuno y los saludaría con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, chicas. -Les dijo mientras las abrazaba con fuerza.

- Para eso estamos, ¿no? -Dijo Susan, sonriente y todas asintieron, felices.

Luego, cada cual se puso a escribir una carta a sus padres, Rose no tenía ningún miedo pues había quedado en Gryffindor como su padre quería así que estaría super orgulloso de ella. Una vez acabada la carta, sin mencionar a Albus y a Scorpius en ella, llamó a la lechuza familiar y le dio la carta para que la llevara a su casa. Después, decidió que aunque fueran pocas horas las que quedaban para el alba, dormiría un poco. Antes, programó un despertador muggle que su madre le había dado.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador muggle despertó a Rose, la cual tenía mucho sueño por haber dormido tan poco, pero se levantó animada. Se vistió con su uniforme de Gryffindor, y se observó en el espejo mientras se peinaba su cabellera pelirroja. Le sentaba bastante bien los colores rojizos, se preguntó como le sentarían el verde a Albus y a Scorpius. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

Una vez arreglada, no despertó a Susan y a Aileen y bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor. No sabia donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, pero podría esperar en la entrada de las mazmorras y sabia donde estaban pues al llegar a Hogwarts habían pasado por ellas. Se dirigió hacia ellas. Pocas personas ya circulaban por allí, eran las ocho en punto y la gente ya se estaba arreglando y bajando a desayunar pero Rose estaba segura de que ni su primo ni el rubio habían bajado aún. Por si acaso, echó una mirada por la puerta del Gran Comedor pero no, había ya gente alli desayunando pero no estaban ellos.

Se apoyó en la pared de la entrada a as mazmorras. Aguantó las miradas hostiles de algunos estudiantes de Slytherin que salían para ir a desayunar. Rose no era una cobarde ni una niña tímida, así que era capaz de aguantarles la mirada de forma feroz.

Fue entonces, cuando vio a Albus y a Scorpius dirigirse a donde ella estaba. Se separó de la pared y los chicos la vieron. Se quedaron a unos cuatro metros, en silencio. Tanto Albus como Scorpius pensaban que Rose estaría molesta y enfadada por lo que tragaron saliva y esperaron. Rose tampoco ayudaba mucho, no tenía una expresión clara en su rostroo. Comenzó a andar lentamente y acabó corriendo tirándose encima de ambos, abrazandolos con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días chicos!~

- B-Buenos días! - Exclamó Scorpius, algo sorprendido como Albus por el repentino abrazo y la alegría de la pelirroja.

- ¿Estás bien Rose?... ¿No estás enfadada?.. -Se atrevió a preguntar Albus, torciendo el rostro.

Rose se separó de ellos pero les cogió de la mano a ambos y sonrió.

- Estoy mejor que nunca, ¡Por fin empezamo Hogwarts! -Como ya se imaginaba, el verde les quedaba bastante bien a ambos, en especial al rubio.- Y no, no estoy enfadada ¿por qué debería?

- Bueno... por que ambos quedamos en Slytherin...

- ¿Y? -Inquirió Rose, clavando sus ojos azules en Albus.- El hecho de que somos primos no lo va a cambiar esto, tenemos la misma sangre y... También somos amigos, ¿no? -Añadió, mirando también a Scorpius el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Si... -Dijo al final, sin salir de su asombro.- Pero tu eres de Gryffindor, y nosotros de Slytherin... Eso podría causarnos problemas a ambos.

- Lo sé. No se vosotros pero yo estoy tranquila con eso, quiero demostrar al mundo que Albus sigue siendo el mimo y que Scorpius no es como la gente piensa. Quiero que seamos amigos por siempre.

- Rose.. -Murmuró Albus, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su prima. De entre todas las personas, siempre había sabido que su tio Ron era muy prejuicioso y odiaba a los Malfoy y todo aquel que hubiera sido un Mortífago, y siempre se habría imaginado que esos pensamientos influirían a Rose, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no sería así, y se alegraba, pues Scorpius se estaba volviendo un muy buen amigo suyo y lo apreciaba.

- ¡Vayamos a desayunar, que me estoy muriendo de hambre! -Propuso la pelirroja, pasando los brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos, y riendo y contándose cosas de su sala común y de la gente qe habían conocido, fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

La mesa de Slytherin estaba separada por la mesa de Hufflepuff de la de Gryffindor así que tendrían que separarse para desayunar.

- No pasa nada, hoy es día libre, podemos ir a explorar el castillo después. -Dijo Scorpius mientras se separaban hacia sus respectivas mesas.

- Oh, buenos días Rose, ¿donde estabas que no te vimos al despertarnos? -Preguntó inocente Susan, con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

- ¿Como lo preguntas, Su? ¿Que no viste con quien venía? Está claro que ha solucionado lo que la preocupaba, ¿no, Rose?

- Si, lo hice. -Respondió mientras se sentaba en frente de las chicas y cogía un bollo para deborarlo. Su apetito era vestial, como el de su padre.- Y vamos a seguir siendo amigos, me he propuesto cambiar los prejuicios de la gente, quiero que todos acepten a Albus y a Scorpius como mis amigos y que los respeten, soy capaz de liarme a hostias con quien no lo haga.

- Uh~ Suena peligroso eso, Rosie. -Comentó Susan, riendo levemente.

- Tu espera, y verás.

Al final, al plan de Scorpius por explorar el castillo se les unieron Susan y Aileen, quienes no tardaron en congeniar con los chicos. Eso alegró mucho a Rose sin embargo, se fijó en que Aileen hablaba muchísimo más con Scorpius que con el resto y le pareció que se le acercaba demasiado.

"¿Pero que está haciendo esta tonta?" Se preguntaba molesta Rose. Y no es que el rubio pasara de ella, sino que le seguía la conversación demasiado animado. Susan también hablaba con Albus mucho, a pesar de lo tímida que era, y Rose muchas veces se quedaba callada en medio de todos y deprimida. Y lo que más le extrañaba es que no le molestara nada el hecho de que Susan hablara con su primo pero si le molestaba el hecho de que Aileen hablara con Scorpius. Y no sabia el por que de todo esto.

Recorrieron un montón de sitios, como la lechucería, los jardines, los tres primeros pisos, pero pronto llegó la hora de comer y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde chicas y chicos se separaron y se dirigieron a su propia mesa. De repente, unos chillidos de lechuzas invadieron el salón y un montón de lechuzas llegaron con cartas y paquetes.

- ¡Hora del correo! -Exclamó Roxanne, al lado de Rose mientras todos miraban arriba, esperando su carta o paquete.

A Rose le cayó una carta roja algo extraña y se asustó al reconocerla. Pegó un grito que muchos se giraron a ver que le pasaba, incluidos Albus y Scorpius.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- Si, ¿por qué gritas?

Su familia y amigas comenzaron a preguntarle y ella solo dijo.

- Es un vociferador... -Estaba blanca como la nieve.

Muchos de sus primos rieron, suponiendo que sería del tio Ron, otros le palmaron la espalda en señal de ánimo y lo siento. Aileen y Susan la instaron a que lo abrieran. Albus y Scorpius se giraron para observar a Rose, esperando ver que decía el vociferador.

- Vale... lo abriré. -Se decidió Rose y lo abrió. En seguida, la carta tomó forma de boca y flotó en frente suya, pegando gritos con la voz de Ron por todo el salón.

- ¡ROSEBUD CATHERINE WEASLEY GRANGER! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERNOS ESTO A TUS PADRES Y ABUELOS!? ¿QUE NO TE ADVERTÍ LO SUFICIENTE? ESTAMOS MUY DISGUSTADOS POR HABERTE JUNTADO CON UN MALFOY, ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ESTOY MUY DISGUSTADO TAMBIÉN CON ALBUS, PERO NO ES MI HIJO. AUNQUE NO ESTÉS EN ESA CASA DE SERPIENTES Y, DE ESO SI ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO, ESTÉS EN GRYFFINDOR NO DEBERÍAS JUNTARTE CON ESA BASURA, ¿ME OYES? NO QUIERO VOLVER A ENTERARME POR NADIE DE ESTO.

Rápidamente, en cuanto acabó el mensaje del vociferador, éste se rompió. Todo el gran comedor había oido aquello y se encontraba ahora en completo silencio. Rose estaba llorando en silencio, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas lentamente y su nariz estaba roja. Se levantó, todos estuvieron atentos a sus movimientos, y se dirigió donde estaba James del cual cogió del cuello.

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Como se te ocurre decirle algo así a mi padre?! ¡Te odio, James! ¡Juro que yo te mato! ¡TE MATO! -Gritó mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello. Estaba convencida de que había sido él. Muchos, Slytherins y Hufflepuffs, se rieron burlándose de la pelirroja, pero aquello no le importaba, se sentía traicionada por James.

- ¡Su-sueltame, Rose! Debía hacerlo, ¡Y lo sabes!

- ¡NO! No debías haberle dicho nada de ésto, pues sabes que mi padre no lo entiende y que pasaría esto..

- Me-Me haces daño Rose.. Para! -Dijo James, intentando quitarsela de encima, pero Rose estaba rabiosa y tenía fuerza allá donde la vieras.

De repente, Albus y Scorpius se pusieron detrás de Rose y la apartaron de James con todas sus fuerzas. James pudo respirar y se acarició el cuello mientras miraba mal a su hermano menor.

- Ya para Rose, te estas comportando de una forma muy inmadura. -Le dijo Scorpius, cogiendola de la cintura para evitar que volviera a lanzarse encima de James.

- Sueltame, ¡Voy a arrancarle los pelos! -Gritó la chica, aún llorando y llena de rabia.

- Va, va...

-James, ¿por qué haces esto? -Le preguntó serio Albus.

James rió levemente, sin gracia, y lo miró.

- ¿No es obvio? El tio Ron debía de saber de las malas compañías de su hija.

- ¿Yo también soy una mala compañía o que? Siempre he estado con ella.

- Pero todo ha cambiado, Albus, eres... eres una serpiente. -Escupió con asco al afirmar que su hermano era una serpiente.

- A papá y a mamá no les importa, a Rose tampoco, esperaba que ni a ti ni a los primos os importara tampoco..

- No nos importa, Al~ -Dijo Molly, hablando por los demás Weasley que asintieron.

- Entonces tu eres el único que se opone, ¿por qué?

- Por que... por que.. Me cuesta creer esto, tu no eres una serpiente, Albus, ese sombrero debe de haberse equivocado. -Acto y seguido, James salió del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas.

Rose ya dejó de forcejear, simplemente lloraba, notando como su amigo la sostenía aún por la cintura a su espalda. Ella, que ya se había decidido a luchar por esta amistad, ahora que sabía que su padre se oponía y que la odiaría si seguía con esto, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía mal.

- Eh, Rose, aquí han dejado otra carta para ti entre el jaleo. -Dijo Aileen mientras se acercaba y le daba la carta a Rose.

Scorpius, al notarla ya más tranquila, la soltó y Rose abrió la carta para leerla. Era de su madre y en ella le avisaba del vociferador, aunque algo tarde, y que no se enfadara ni con su padre ni con James, que tenían muchos prejuicios y tonterias en la cabeza. Le decía que no se preocupara y que si ese chico Malfoy era una buena persona que fuera su amiga sin dudarlo, que ella ya controlaría a su padre y le haría al menos contenerse tanto con Rose como con Albus como con Scorpius. Aquella carta animó a Rose y entre lágrimas sonrió, mientras se las secaba con el borde de la mano.

- ¿De quien era? -Preguntó Albus.

- Era de mi madre, que no nos preocupemos y olvidemos el vociferador, ella se encargará de reñir a mi padre por esto... Ella no se opone a nuestra amistad. -Dijo mirando tanto a Albus como a Scorpius, sonriendo.

- Menos mal.. -Suspiró, Scorpius.


End file.
